


Just Once

by aegeanpocket



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Comedy, Jicheol, M/M, Ninja!meanie, Other seventeen members - Freeform, Romance, Slight!Fluff, fake boyfriend au!, pretend relationship au!, romcom, slight!crack, university au!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2018-08-07 14:04:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7717627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aegeanpocket/pseuds/aegeanpocket
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seungcheol asks Jihoon to be his fake boyfriend to assure his parents that he is gay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Crossposted from aff! 
> 
> *this is going to be a three shot apparently

 

No matter how composed people make themselves to be, they must have one of those nerve-wrecking moments when they just, lose their cool.

Jihoon thinks that most people hold dearly to their own principles to survive the day—getting used to the same circumstances and the same environment.

That’s why when they are being faced with a completely out-of-their-expectation kind of situations, they mostly have no idea—or they are just too surprised to react to the situation.

Those kinds of people must have some sort of time to become accustomed to new situations.

Jihoon always pegs himself to be the flexible type—one where he can be cool to any surprising situations.

_But even a monkey can fall from the tree._

He abruptly comes back from his wandering mind as he looks over to his surrounding, where a lot of eyes are being focused on him—

And a certain senior in front of him, who looks pretty much soaked.

No matter how he tries to figure out this situation, it is definitely a fact that Jihoon just spilled out milk from his mouth to Choi Seungcheol’s face—who just sits in front of him.

Jihoon, much to his dismay, hates himself because he only throws Seungcheol a handkerchief and says a hurried _sorry_ before he runs away from the cafeteria. He swears he is not like that usually. He hates himself because he couldn't be cool (and be a gentleman) in that situation. (No one can be cool when you just spurted milk to your senior).

Well, it’s not his fault that his senior just comes out of nowhere and sits in front of him just an hour ago.

To put it in a sense, it’s nothing out of ordinary, really.

But the fact that it’s _Seungcheo_ l, of all people, makes his nerves goes overdrive for whatever reason.

Sure, he knows him pretty well—heck, they know each other pretty well. But it iss before Jihoon accidentally overhears his senior and his friends talking about him. Jihoon doesn’t want to recall the things that they talk about but it’s already a cue for him to cut his friendly relationship with Seungcheol.

It has been months since they don’t really hang out and talk. Jihoon is the one who made it clear that he doesn’t want anything to do with him.

And it gets a little awkward when they have to bump into each other because things are not really clear between them. Seungcheol doesn’t know that Jihoon overhears his conversation with his friends. And Jihoon, being his usual self, automatically shuts off people who just hurt his feelings.

Seungcheol doesn’t seem to mind standing behind the line that Jihoon has drawn between them. He already stops asking Jihoon for things and pretends that he doesn’t know him anymore. They are basically back to being strangers.

So it’s a little odd when Seungcheol suddenly sat in front of him in the cafeteria later that day and being weirdly flirty with him, _“You look cute in that sweater.”_

Yup, definitely not his fault that the spurted that milk to his face.

 

-

 

After that incident, Jihoon can’t seem to focus on the lecture that afternoon. He usually dribbles notes on this class because he sort of despises Phonetic and Phonology—he only dribbles notes for subjects he doesn't like because he needs to save his grade—but a certain face keeps bugging him.

He even starts remembering their first encounter.

_At that time, Mingyu drags him to the bar club near the college._

_Crowds are not really Jihoon's thing. But he can always tolerate it. So he doesn’t have any trouble refusing._

_He simply brings his laptop and headset because he likes to do his assignments earlier._

_The sofa is comfortable enough and there are snacks._

_Focusing is not a problem, but the problem is that there is a guy sitting in front of him, well, Jihoon knows him, how could he not know? He's his senior that he used to see being active here and there. But Jihoon doubts that the senior called Seungcheol even noticed him before. Jihoon is the type of student who likes to lie low and avoids organizations. He prefers to join some social volunteering programs or write regularly for the literature zine. Seungcheol is pretty much the opposite. He seems to enjoy broadening his network of connection with people in a lot of events._

_Jihoon cannot help but feel a little awkward. Not that he's that awkward with people. But he isn’t going to prepare his energy to talk and keep people interested. He is there to do his assignments._

_He also doesn’t want to get flirty with the said guy. Seungcheol is also known to be flirty. And the way Seungcheol looks at him is a bit unnerving._

_Jihoon fidgets a little because Seungcheol is still looking at him intently._

_He clears his throat._

_“If you're looking for someone to flirt, you've come to the wrong person.” Jihoon can get a little blunt sometimes. At times like this, he really doesn’t mind. He wants to be comfortable._

_The latter laughs and keeps his gaze on him. Jihoon doesn’t miss the mischievous glint in his eyes._

_“And you've come to the wrong place. Who does assignments in a club?” His tone is playful and friendly._

_Jihoon clears his throat again and tries to look polite. “There's no prohibition sign?”_

_Seungcheol laughs again. “I'm sorry. You're just amusing, okay? And I don't have any intention to flirt so don't worry.”_

_Jihoon lets out a sigh of relieve. “Sorry. I'm just, how to say this, I was already preparing myself to just do the assignments and you suddenly come.”_

_“Ahh. So you don't want to talk to anyone right now? Am I bothering you now?”_

_Jihoon is in dilemma. He wants to be polite to this senior and he seems cool and he doesn’t want to be seen as rude._

_“No, no. You just caught me off guard that's all. I still have a week to finish this anyway. My friend sort of dragged me here and.. Yeah.”_

_“Okay. Well, I'm Seungcheol by the way.” He offers his hand._

_“I'm Jihoon.” He tries to sound collected despite being embarrassed by his rude behavior earlier._

_“Lee Jihoon?” Seungcheol asks, flabbergasted._

_“Yeah? How do you know?” He looks taken aback._

_Seungcheol scratches his neck and then smiles. There is a shyness emanating from his smile. “I've read your work on the zine?”_

_Jihoon looks surprised and instantly buries his head on the pillow. “Oh my god. I'm so embarrassed.”_

_“What? Don't be! I actually like it. That's why I even remember your name!”_

_“Then you must be so sappy.” Jihoon accuses him. Seungcheol chuckles. “I'm serious. I can feel the profound emotions through your writings. I think you're a good writer.”_

_“Thanks. I'm flattered.” Jihoon feels happy. It has been a while since someone complimented his writing. He hopes his cheeks are not red at that time._

_“I’m always astonished with people who can write and stuff.”_

_“Don’t tell me you’re the linguistic type?”_

_“That’s correct. I can’t write to save my life. And I suck at analyzing literature stuff.”_

_“And you know what? I’m pretty envious with people who find pleasure in learning linguistic.” Seungcheol smiles. “Anyway, how come I've never seen you around?”_

_Jihoon was a bit hurt at that because he has seen Seungcheol around before. But he didn’t want to say it to him._

_“Do you know Mingyu?”_

_“Mm.. I've worked with him once in an event. Why?” He raises his eyebrow._

_“Maybe because I'm friend with him and we often walk together?”_

_Seungcheol looks confused for a while but then it hit him and he laughs hard. “You're not that tiny to be invisible.”_

_“Everyone looks tiny standing beside him. Besides, that might be the most plausible answer to your question. I mean, I do hang around.. Sometimes.”_

_“You're pretty sarcastic, aren’t you?” Jihoon scoffs. “That was just the tip of the iceberg.” Seungcheol fakes a gasp._

_The atmosphere between them is light and it’s not awkward anymore. Seungcheol is very friendly so it’s easy to ease himself._

_“So you're one year younger, then?” Jihoon nods. “You can call me hyung by the way.”_

_He has to admit that it feels nice that they are already in a friendly term. He has been a little jittery with seniors._

_“Anyway, can I sit beside you? The music is so loud I can barely hear you.”_

_“Yeah, sure.” Seungcheol sits beside him and peeks at his laptop. Jihoon understood his action. “Don't worry. It's almost done. I still have a week.”_

_“Okay. I don't want to bother you or something.”_

_“No, don't worry. Anyway, what are you doing here tonight?”_

_“Similar with you, I guess. My friend also dragged me. And I was just dancing until some girl was hoping to hook up with me and I sort of spotted you. So yeah.”_

_“Why can't people see that not anyone wants to hook up here.”_

_“I know right!”_

_Suddenly there are a couple making out beside them and they look pretty drunk to even care that there are people around them, especially Seungcheol and Jihoon._

_Then they exchange looks and decide to move from there. “That was.. Awkward.” Seungcheol states._

_“Maybe because it's my friend, Mingyu.” Jihoon deadpans.._

_“And it's also my friend, Wonwoo!” Seungcheol exclaims._

_“Oh my god. What are the odds?” Jihoon face palms. Seungcheol chuckles. Then he leans his face closer to his. The action catches him off guard and he is pretty much in a catatonic state. Up close, Seungcheol has a really pleasant face to look at. Jihoon just notices. “Do you drink? I want to order something.” Seungcheol asks. Jihoon just nodded abruptly. “Yeah. Anything is fine.”_

_Jihoon should’ve known better that he is not that civil in his drunken state—profanities scattered all over the place. But Seungcheol iss surprisingly very tolerant—he even looks amused most of the time with his behavior._

They become closer after their encounter in the bar club. They were also pretty comfortable with each other—Jihoon being his usual feisty self and Seungcheol being, Seungcheol.

And Jihoon enjoys their time together.

But it’s all in the past.

_I already know the real him anyway, and I don’t like what I know._

He is actually already over it—he is successful at keeping him out of his world—until Seungcheol appeared out of nowhere that evening.

_He’s nothing but a narcissistic bastard and I shouldn’t let him bother m—_

“Earth to Jihoon?” Jihoon is suddenly snapped back from his daydreaming. “Yeah?”

“Class is over, dummy.” Mingyu chuckles at him.

 

-

As Seungcheol splashes water in the bathroom, he can’t help but lets out a string of curses from his mouth.

One, he feels stupid because he totally didn’t see that coming.

Two, he should’ve found a better way to approach Jihoon.

Three, he needs to change his shirt.

True, they are not really in a good term—they haven’t talked for months—which is why it must appear as surprising that he just popped out of nowhere.

Seungcheol is also confused with Jihoon and why hesuddenly ignores him in the first place. He somehow concludes that Jihoon is too fed up with his existence that he decides to shut him off—well, he is not exactly subtle with his flirting sometimes (he just likes how flustered he looks like whenever he flirts).

But still, he shouldn’t flirt recklessly. They are good friends before and Jihoon makes a nice companion.

But flirting is just in his nature. He knows it’s not a good habit but he can’t help it—he flirts to almost everybody.

He can’t help but think that Jihoon loathes him because of that. He already makes it clear that he doesn’t really like people flirting at him.

Yet, of all the things that he shouldn’t do, he has to flirt when he decides to approach him just a while ago.

He facepalms.

To be honest, Seungcheol already accepted the fact that Jihoon doesn’t want him to be around—though it still hurts somewhere.

The reason he decides to approach him again it’s because of his parents anyway. If they didn’t set him up with girls, he wouldn’t have to come up with an excuse that he has a boyfriend—which screams gay all over the place.

Which lead them to ask for an evidence—and the only selfie that he snapped with a guy happened to be with Jihoon—so he shows them the picture, hoping they will let it pass—but to make it worse, they ask him to bring Jihoon to the house—which is why he tried to approach Jihoon later that day.

And he screw it up, big time.

 

-

 

 

_Look at those eyes, hair—_

_Wait, is that a pair of sexy arms?_

_Oh yeah it is._

As Seungcheol looks in the mirror, he doesn’t try to deny that he is good-looking.

_Should I just smile to woo the cute lecturer? Or just wink and—_

Okay, he needs to focus on his material. He can definitely nail this presentation.

Seungcheol always finds public speaking a little unnerving. He honestly hates speaking in front of a lot of people—despite his sociable self. Speaking with friends and indulging in a conversation is totally different with speaking for academic purposes—or any formal purposes.

He loves the attention, but that is the past. Not after he spills some water— red water served as a blood for dramatic effect—in front of hundreds of people in a national story telling competition. And also that time when his mother suddenly appears in a speech competition and he is suddenly not eloquent and embarrassed himself in front of the school—he always forbids his mom to come to his competitions because he would always stutter in front of her.

So he takes this matter rather seriously—even if it’s just a trivial presentation. He has to practice in front of the mirror to make sure that he will present the material flawlessly.

“Linguistic imperialism is not by any way a definite theory that provides the fact that—“ He forgets his words and look at his note again. Why can’t he remember things clearly?

He looks at the mirror desperately—he is so bored.

He brushes his bangs and sweeps it to the side dramatically. “How about we just cut this linguistic imperialism crap, and admire this work of art? Oh, you mean my face? My muscular body? Yeah of course, I’m pretty sure you all like the view—“

The sound of the toilet door being slammed makes him jolt, he almost forgot that he is practicing in a campus toilet. The guy must judge him really hard because he is so ridiculous with the last sentences that he just practiced. It’s alright, Seungcheol tries to calm down. The guy must not really know him—

_Except, he does know him._

He is starting to pick up his appearance,

Pink hair with a pair of judgmental, unamused eyes.

Seungcheol internally gasps.

Did he just practiced ridiculously in front of Jihoon?

Jihoon only spares him a glance—an expressionless stare—and walks past him—as if he is never there.

If Seungcheol can disappear into thin air right now, he would do it.

 

 

-

 

The universe must really hate him.

Jihoon thinks as he is about to go to the student service center and he spots Seungcheol from afar.

_Why my life revolves around him now?_

Just yesterday he has to listen to his ridiculous ramble in the toilet—he has to suppress a scoff or a mocking face to spite him—he almost bursts out laughing when he sees his startled face—he must admit that it looks comical—but anyway, that’s not the point.

It annoys him that he happens to meet him so often now. In the hallway, in the cafeteria, in the bathroom—and most annoyingly, _in his dream._

Last night he dreams that he is being chased by Seungcheol and it is sort of scary.

He becomes (some sort of) a nightmare for him.

And that nightmare just turns into reality when Seungcheol is waving at him and he is about to approach him.

_I definitely have to run._

As Jihoon already scampers across the football field, he thinks to himself, why do I have to know such person called Seungcheol?

“Jihoon, wait—I need to talk to you!” Jihoon looks behind him in horror and quickens his pace.

_Why is he chasing me? I want this nightmare to end!_

After running for a while, he stops to catch his breath and peeks behind him to see if there’s still any trace of Seungcheol and he is seriously out of words when Seungcheol is running full speed towards him— _Why the fuck is he running so fast?_

“Watch out, Jihoon!”

Then Seungcheol roughly hugs him—encircling his arms firmly at him—and before Jihoon can think clearly of what just happened, he hears a loud thud from what it seems to be a ball and then Seungcheol drops to the ground.

He hears a gasp from people passing by.

_Did Seungcheol just saved him?_

Jihoon abruptly crouches and pulls Seungcheol’s torso slightly to his embrace. “Oh my god, are you okay?” He checks his head for any injury.

Seungcheol seems to be drifting in and out of consciousness. He only groans in reply. "Dizzy. I feel dizzy—" He slurs.

“Fuck, you have a nasty bump in your head! Why the fuck do you have to do that?” Jihoon nearly screams. Seungcheol only smiles at him, his brain is certainly not functioning right. Seungcheol can’t hide his glee upon hearing Jihoon cursing—specifically at him. Gosh, he missed being scolded by him.

“Seungcheol? Hang in right there!” Jihoon looks concerned.

 _I should’ve got hit sooner._ Thinks Seungcheol before he blacks out.

 

 

-

 

He is definitely not disappointed. No.

Seungcheol thinks to himself after he wakes up in the infirmary.

He is definitely not disappointed that he doesn’t spot Jihoon beside him. _Or is he?_

He scans the room one more time to find no one in particular. Seungcheol sighs.

But Jihoon looked so concerned earlier. _Or maybe that’s just my brain deceiving me?_

As Seungcheol lifts his body to leave the infirmary, he spots his favorite banana milk tucked beside his neatly folded jacket. Along with a familiar handwriting in a post-it note.

Seungcheol can’t suppress a smile that creeps to his face.

 

_Thx. Get well soon. –Jh_

 

 

-

 

 

_Should I go back and take back the milk?_

Jihoon suddenly regrets his action earlier.

He cringes at himself because he has to leave a note, a freaking note! That is so not Jihoon. Now Seungcheol knows that Jihoon still remembers his favorite milk flavor. He mentally facepalms.

_Stupid banana milk. Stupid Seungcheol._

Then he suddenly recalls when Seungcheol blocks the ball from hitting him earlier today. And he can’t help but feel a little content.

“I should treasure this super rare moment of Jihoon smiling to himself.” Mingyu suddenly pops out of nowhere, nudging him.

“You know I’m the happiest when I plan for your murder.” Mingyu gives a noncommittal shrug.

“Either that, or you were just thinking about some..guy?” He gives a knowing look.

“I’m not, you sickhead.” He kicks his knee which earns a hiss from Mingyu.

_Stupid, stupid Seungcheol._

 

 

-

 

 

Seungcheol thanks God that he doesn’t munch or drink anything the moment Jihoon sits in front of him in the cafeteria, because he is too taken aback at his sudden appearance—and also quite happy.

“Erm. I- Um,” Jihoon fiddles with his fingers. Then he looks at Seungcheol hesitantly. “I want to know if you’re doing fine with your—“ Jihoon points his finger at his head.

Vernon elbows him lightly, gives him a knowing look and leaves them alone, dragging Chan with him. Jihoon looks at them confusedly.

“Y-yeah. It’s fine! Really! Just a little bump.” Seungcheol lets out a nervous laugh. _They shouldn't leave, damn it._

“You wouldn’t faint if it’s just a little bump.” Jihoon says with a little humor in his tone. Seungcheol covers his face with his palms.

Jihoon must’ve drank some sort of weird medicine that he decides to just—sit in front of Seungcheol right now.

Jihoon thinks that the past is in the past (although the truth still hurts him). It wouldn’t hurt to just be casual with his senior. Without being too close like before—Jihoon hates having to pretend that he doesn’t know him whenever they meet—he just needs to be polite and greet him and not being rude to him. They don’t have to spend time together, right?

“Mm. I guess I’ll have to go to class. See you later?” Jihoon stands from the chair.

“Jihoon, wait,”

“Yeah?”

“I was wondering if I can meet you after class?”

“I really have to go.” Jihoon ignores his offer and just leave him.

Seungcheol contemplates if he does something wrong again.

 

-

 

 

It’s after two days later that they bump to each other in the hallway.

“Hi, Jihoon.” Seungcheol greets him. Jihoon looks at him and curtly bows. “Hi!” Jihoon gives a polite smile. Seungcheol is glad that they are kind of fine now. Well, at least not as awkward as before. Seungcheol doesn’t really expect anything from Jihoon now.

Just as Seungcheol continues to walk past him, Jihoon calls him. Seungcheol jolts and turns around. “Yeah?”

“Um.. We can meet after class? At the usual café?”

Jihoon is just unpredictable sometimes.

 

 

-

 

 

That time later in the café, they also happen to order the same vanilla frappucino. “I guess some things will never change?” Not that Jihoon really notices but Seungcheol had to point that out.

Jihoon only chuckles at that.

He decides to just drop things and just, tries to be normal with Seungcheol.

To be honest, he was a bit flustered when Seungcheol suddenly asked him to meet after class days ago that he didn’t react properly—not entirely his fault that Seungcheol suddenly dropped the bomb and just asked him to meet after class after he decides that their relationship will only consist of formal greetings and short conversations.

Anyhow, he somehow regretted his action and for a few days he didn’t know how to bring it up again so when they bumped to each other today, he thought it would be the right moment to bring it up.

Jihoon is always the type to forgive easily. No matter how many times he says to himself that he doesn’t really need people to lean on; that it’s easy for him to erase people from his life—but it’s not. And it’s always not easy when the said person seems adamant to enter his life again—or that’s what he thinks.

“How do you do?” Jihoon asks while sipping his drink, keeping his collected tone.

“I’m doing just fine,” Seungcheol scratches his head only to realize that his head is still in pain. He can’t suppress a wince. Jihoon laughs lightly. “Except that, I guess.”

“And how about you?” He rests his head on his palm.

“You can see that I don’t have any bump in my head.” Seungcheol chuckles at that. “Come on. How about your writing? I think it has been a while.”

“I’m more heavy on layouting stuff now.”

“You should write again!” Seungcheol exclaims.

“I’m just feeling lazy lately. Writing is tiring. I also lack inspiration and so on.” Jihoon groans. “I can be your inspiration?” Seungcheol adds while raising his eyebrow in amusement. Jihoon only scoffs.

“So.. Is there any reason to why you want to meet me?” Jihoon asks after they lapse into silence for a moment.

“I kind of want to ask for your help.” Jihoon already expects that. What more does he need from him?—not that he is not glad to help (he almost feels glad that there’s even a reason that he wants to meet him). “Go on.”

“But first, I need to know something.” Jihoon nods. “Are you mad at me? Did I do something wrong?” Jihoon gulps, trying to find an answer—he can lie about it—but no, he can’t. He lets out a heavy sigh.

“I-I can’t really tell you. It’s complicated.” Jihoon averts his gaze from Seungcheol.

“Um.. Well, whatever it is, I apologize for it. It’s okay that you don’t want to tell me if that really makes you uncomfortable. I know I can be such a pain in the ass—I understand. And sometimes I just do things or say things without thinking. So I’m sorry.” He looks genuinely sorry. Jihoon feels a little bad.

“It’s okay, really. And you know that I’m too sensitive sometimes. And weird. And mean. And I tend to run away from problems,” Jihoon sighs. ”I’m sorry too. I already got over it so don’t worry.”

Even though Jihoon already said it, Seungcheol can’t help but feel curious about it. What did he do that makes Jihoon to previously behave like that towards him? What did he do that hurt him? Seungcheol is pretty sure that the questions will keep bugging him until forever.

“Okay. Well, I hope I will not repeat the same mistake again. And you should know that I don’t have any intention to hurt your feelings.” Seungcheol smiles at him. And Jihoon smiles back reassuringly.

“So we are okay now?” Seungcheol asks.

“Yeah, sure.” Jihoon tries to maintain his steady tone. “And you should know that I feel bad for spurting milk at your face.”

Seungcheol bursts out laughing. “I forgot that you have a tendency to spurt drinks.”

“Come on. It’s not that bad,” Jihoon pauses. “Right?”

“Well.. It was.. Um..” He trails off and scrunches his face teasingly which earns him a light punch on his arm. Seungcheol giggles. “I’m kidding. It’s okay. It was also my fault that I appeared out of nowhere.”

“Alright then,” Jihoon clears his throat. “You said you want my help, what can I help you?”

Seungcheol buries his head in the table and lets out a muffled sound, “It’s my parents.”

“Did they ask you for another blind date?” Jihoon asks, his tone a little amused.

“It’s worse. I told them the truth that I’m not interested in girls.” Seungcheol replies. Jihoon gapes in surprise. “Wait, so. Did they kick you out? Do you need a place to live?”

“No, it’s not like that,” He ruffles his hair in frustration. “I seriously don’t know how to tell you!”

“Calm down, calm down. If it’s that hard to tell, well, just tell me what I should do?” Jihoon sips his drink again, genuinely curious with his current state.

Seungcheol frowns for a while, and then he keeps his gaze on him. “This might sound weird and I know you’ll freak out but,” He heaves a deep sigh.

“Can you be my fake boyfriend?”

 

And that marked the second time Jihoon spurted a drink on Seungcheol’s face.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos are very, very appreciated!!!!!!!!!! ;AAAA (consider it as a fuel to keep me going hhahah).


	2. Chapter 2

Sometimes it crosses his mind that things between him and Seungcheol might return to the way they were. It also crosses his mind that they will continue to ignore each other.

What never crossed his mind is that, Jihoon is going to act as Seungcheol’s boyfriend—and staying over at Seungcheol’s house for three days.

_Why is my life so full of drama?_

_Why did I even agree to such a ridiculous offer?_

Jihoon lets out a heavy sigh.

_So that’s why he pops out everywhere these past few days._

Of course he doesn’t agree right away, he offers Seungcheol a condition that he will help him with his linguistic classes—and making sure that he will pass them all—in which Seungcheol agrees happily.

Jihoon swears he is not making an excuse for them to meet regularly—nope, he is just more conscious with his dangerous grade that is mainly caused by the damned linguistic classes.

And it also happens that Seungcheol is so passionate in that field. He even helps and gives extra tutor to his juniors at his spare time. (Jihoon can always join but he is just not good with studying with a lot of people.)

Wait, did he just make another excuse to justify his decision to make him his eternal tutor?

_Nahh, that’s just my mind playing trick._

As Jihoon tiptoes to grab some classic novel in the library rack—in which he fails hopelessly because of his hopeless height—he curses himself because he should’ve given Seungcheol more conditions—basically making him his servant. _He would be useful in this kind of situation._

Then there’s a hand behind him, effortlessly reaching the book above him. He forgot that he dragged Mingyu here.

_I already have Mingyu as my servant anyway._

“Idiot, I want that other book,” Jihoon points his finger to his desired book. “I wished that I have your height but then you have such uncoordinated limbs that I’m just grateful for who I am.” He adds.

After he gets him his book, he turns behind him to see a guy with annoyingly adorable features, dimples showing as he smiles in amusement. He clutches his book firmly in defense—not really in defense, more like an attempt to hide his erratic heart beats. “Fuck, I thought you’re Mingyu.”

“Honey, did you just said that I have uncoordinated limbs?” Seungcheol asks with brows slightly quirked.

Jihoon huffs in annoyance. “Don’t call me that. We haven’t even met your parents.” He deadpans.

“But we will eventually,” He shrugs. “call each other that.”

“Did we already decide that we are going to be the corny, disgusting type?” Jihoon squints in disbelief. Seungcheol only beams and nods in earnest.

“Now I really regret agreeing to this crazy plan.” He rubs his temple in frustration.

“I know you’re a man of promise, Jihoon.”

“You know I’ll hate you forever for this, right?”

“Sometimes we just don’t have many choices in life, babe.” He makes a sheepish grins. “Stop calling me that!” Jihoon nearly shouts in frustration.

“We could use some practice,” Then Seungcheol rests his hands on either side of him—their faces only inches apart—trapping him in the shelf. “sweetheart.”

Jihoon always thinks that he is no longer susceptible to his flirty nature—especially after the eavesdropping incident.

But he is just dead wrong.

It is proven because his heart just won’t listen to him frantically commanding it to calm down.

He is so frustrated because Seungcheol flirts with everybody. He shouldn’t feel like this. He shouldn’t feel special.

He clutches his book more tightly and tries so hard to maintain his unamused face.

Then his last piece of sanity tells him to just stomp on his foot.

“Ouch!” Seungcheol winces.

Jihoon slips from his confinement and walks conchalantly before he looks over his shoulder and smirks devilishly towards him—making a fake, worried face after. “I’m sorry. I think my foot just acted on its own, _honey_.”

 

_-_

 

“You need a mirror right now.” Wonwoo says as he nudges him in recess time.

“Why?” Seungcheol asks.

“You look disgusting.” Wonwoo makes a disgusted face.

“And you should know that you sound so scary when you giggle.” Vernon adds.

“You’ve been giggling nonstop, dude. What the hell is wrong with you?” Wonwoo states. Chan nods in approval.

Seungcheol can’t help it that he has been in a good mood. Jihoon is back being his usual self with him that he can’t help but feel happy—not to mention that he also agrees to become his fake boyfriend.

Someone should check him to the doctor because he is the just so happy when Jihoon is being hostile towards him.

_He is just so cute._

Wonwoo nudges him a bit too hard this time, bringing him back from his reverie. “When are you going to eat your food?”

 

-

 

It’s already dawn when they arrive at Seungcheol’s house and Jihoon curses inwardly because he forgets to bring his other bag which consists of extra clothing. Then he brushes off his anxiousness. _I can just leave early and I don’t have to sleep here._

Sounds like a really good idea.

Jihoon is worried shitless because the mere thought of spending days with Seungcheol, _in his house_ , and pretending to be his boyfriend is just too overwhelming.

“Mom, dad. This is Jihoon.” Jihoon shakes hand with them and tries really, really hard to smile naturally. He is so nervous. Seungcheol looks just as nervous. _Seungcheol shouldn’t be nervous, damn it!_

Seungcheol’s parents are full of hospitality but Jihoon can sense their discomfort. They can’t really hide it. Of course, they must’ve hoped that this was all some sort of a prank.

_I really want this day to end._

“How do you two meet?” Seungcheol’s mom asks in between dinner.

The question caught them off guard as Jihoon quickly spares him a panicked glance. Seungcheol looks just as bewildered as he is.

“It was just the usual—“

“It was like fate,” Seungcheol cuts him off. Jihoon almost chokes on his own saliva. Their parents raise their brows. Jihoon mentally facepalms. “right, Jihoon?” Seungcheol holds his hand and squeezing it.

Jihoon sends a deadly glare to him. Seungcheol ignores him and maintains a calm face. _But good thing he didn’t call him with cheesy nicknames though._

“I’ve read his writings before in a zine and I totally adore him.” Jihoon is surprised with his sudden change of tone and he is not sure if he likes it or not. Then Seungcheol looks at him fondly. _Why does he have to sound so sincere?_

Jihoon only ducks his head in embarrassment.

“Then I met him one day and I just have to know this delicate, unique person who hides such profound emotions,” Seungcheol looks a bit serious it’s too overwhelming. Where did that mischievousness go?

“He is not afraid to be different and I fall harder each and every day.” The silence was a bit disturbing as Seungcheol’s dad just clears his throat.

_Seungcheol is one fucking good actor._

How does he manage to construct such words in this kind of situation?

Jihoon is not good with speaking spontaneously, that’s why he always prefers writing because he can calmly express his emotions without too much pressure. Seungcheol is pretty much the opposite.

Then Seungcheol’s mom tilts his head over his direction. “And how about you? Why do you like Seungcheol?”

“I-um..” Jihoon is too surprised to even process any coherent words or cheesy words to be convincing which results to a quick, spontaneous reply that he’s pretty sure would get him doomed.

 

“Because he’s hot.”

 

-

 

Seungcheol is grateful because Jihoon forgets to bring his clothes and his mom has to force him to just borrow his brother’s clothes which consists of short pants.

Seungcheol tries so hard to hide his gulp because holy mother of thighs—Jihoon’s thighs is the epitome of sin. It looks so milky and soft—quite a contrast with his grumpy face—and how his eyes scrunch up adorably. _What a nice combination._

“Why are we sleeping there?” Jihoon asks incredulously while pointing out to the bed.

“That’s not even a question, sweety.” Jihoon cringes at the nickname. _I thought he’s not going to call me that again._

“Why do we have to sleep together?” Jihoon looks at the single bed skeptically.

“If my parents are sneaking to look at us, they would be convinced, okay? You don’t happen to drool, right?” Jihoon only scoffs in disbelief. “Of course not. Alright, I’m sleeping with you.” Jihoon crawls to the bed first. He follows after.

It is quiet for a while before Seungcheol breaks it with a chuckle. “What?” Jihoon asks.

“Seriously, Jihoon? _Hot_?” Seungcheol raises his brow in amusement. Seungcheol is taken aback because of his blunt answer. Jihoon is just so blunt sometimes he feels his stomach churning up because it was so hilarious. His parents’ face was that of an utter shock.

Jihoon avoids his gaze, purposely looking at the ceiling. “Ughh, I don’t know what to say! I know I messed up.”

“I mean, I know I’m hot but I’m more than that.” This earns him a smack on his arm.

Jihoon groans in frustration. “What about you? _Delicate?_ What am I? A flower?” Jihoon scoffs.

“ _Mom, dad, I like Jihoon because he’s potty mouthed and very, very violent,”_ Seungcheol says in an exaggerated manner. “do you want me to tell them that?” Jihoon groans again.

 _How ironic._ Seungcheol mentally laughs because that’s actually true. He does like every aspects of him. No matter how much he tries to deny it.

He has taken an interest for Jihoon ever since he reads his works and he actually stalks him a bit after that—of course he doesn’t want to tell Jihoon about it because that would be embarrassing and creepy—and the night when he approaches Jihoon in the club is all a scheme.

Seungcheol is head over heels for Jihoon—a bit too much that he thinks it’s ridiculous if Jihoon also feel the same way about him.

_Jihoon must’ve think that he is just one, loud, flirty senior._

Seungcheol turns his back to the wall. Things would be awkward if they face each other anyway. “Good night, Jihoon.”

_Jihoon is beside me. And I can feel his heat and his scent. God save me._

After several attempts to brush his funny thoughts, Seungcheol finally feels it all recede and he is about to drift in the dreamland.

But then he feels a hand poking on his back.

“Seungcheol.” He hears Jihoon murmurs almost inaudibly, his voice sounds hesitant.

Seungcheol stirs awake and turns over. “Yeah? Do you need anything else?” Seungcheol answers with a raspy voice.

“It’s.. um.. C-can I lend your hand?” Jihoon says softly, biting his lower lip.

Seungcheol rubs his eyes. Did he just hear him right? Is he already dreaming? _Jihoon looks so little and afraid._ Seungcheol has to fight an urge to hug him here and now.

“Why?”

“It’s a childhood habit. I hate sleeping without holding anything. My brother’s hand, my mom’s hand, my friend’s hand, I hold them all. It makes me feel assured.”

“And what about now? How do you sleep in your apartment, then?”

“I sleep with my cat now.” Seungcheol bites back a smile because the mental image of Jihoon sleeping with his cat is just too cute to handle.

“Okay, then.” Seungcheol lays on his back and offers his left arm to Jihoon.

_This should be okay. This is totally normal._

Jihoon grips his arm hesitantly at first but then he delves into its warmth and snuggles to it, hands gripping firmly and nose nuzzling at his palm. His face looks so soft and comfortable. “Thanks.” Jihoon smiles lopsidedly and closes his eyes.

Seungcheol keeps looking at his face until Jihoon’s breath steadies and he thinks he is already deep into slumber.

Today he gets to see this side of Jihoon that he doesn’t really know exist—and it does wonder to his heart.

_This is definitely not okay._

 

-

 

_Seungcheol’s hand is so warm and cozy._

But even though Jihoon already grips Seungcheol’s hand firmly, he can’t seem to fall asleep. He already steadies his breath and counting sheep and all, but he can’t bring himself to calm his heart beat.

He also loathes Seungcheol so much because of all things, he has to wear a freaking wifebeater. _He is so ripped, God._

He is definitely not lying when he said that he likes him because he is hot—despite how embarrassed he is at his own remark.

_Yep, I only like him because he is hot. Period._

But then he is reminded that he really like the feel of his hand. And his smile. His cheerful personality. His kindness. The way he tilts his head cutely when he listens to him. His—

_Okay, okay I admit it. I always like him more than that._

It’s pretty sudden as he feels his legs getting straddled and hooked with Seungcheol’s legs, and soon he feels a hand resting on his shoulder firmly, pulling him into the warmth of his body. His heart feels like it’s about to burst in any second.

_Calm down, Jihoon. You really shouldn’t get too comfortable._

He can let go. He can just push him off—or kick him off the bed.

But he decides not to. And he can’t. He finds himself feeling too comfortable snuggling on his broad chests and being encased by his strong arms. He feels protected and there is a pleasant fluttering in his stomach.

 _This is all just temporary, Jihoon._ He tries to remind himself.

_But this is too good to be temporary._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have decided to continue after neglecting this for a while. Whadduppp? (ok I'm being lame). But what do you guys think so far? Is this still worth continuing though? *nervous laughs* I know I'm still lacking in the grammar department but I kind of want to finish this first? I hope you like it? Let me know in the comment below! ;;;;
> 
> Anyway, check out my other chaptered fic here!! https://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1102255


End file.
